The present disclosure relates to a method of fabricating a package, and in particular, to a method of fabricating a fan-out panel level package and a carrier tape film therefor.
As an integration density of a semiconductor chip increases, its size is gradually decreased. However, a distance between bumps on a semiconductor chip is a fixed parameter that is given by international standards of the Joint Electron Device Engineering Council (JEDEC). Accordingly, it is difficult to change the number of bumps to be provided on a semiconductor chip. Also, as a semiconductor chip is shrunk, there is an increasing difficulty in handling and testing the semiconductor chip. In addition, there is another issue of how to diversify a board in accordance with a size of a semiconductor chip. To address these and other issues, a fan-out panel level package has been proposed.